JoJo Wiki:Name Variants
Due to a lack of localization, a common problem for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure fans is determining the correct spelling of names found in the series. Multiple scanlation groups, fansubbers, and even professional anime and gaming companies often translate these names based on assumption or other reference material. Because of the series' common theme of referencing musical artists, a false etymology has formed amongst fans regarding some of the names. Even Araki himself is not known for his consistency, and spelling changes becomes apparent even in the manga. (See Joseph Joestar or Jotaro Kujo below). Many fans believe most of the names are spelt exactly like the artists and bands they reference (With some exceptions such as Zeppeli) due to the belief that Araki does not like copyright changes to his character names, but for the purposes of this wiki, the articles use the Official Japanese Romanized names found in the Artbooks. The list below contains various alternatives of names commonly found in translations and other sources. Part 1 Erina Pendolton *'Erina Pendleton': Found in Ignition-One scanlations, the official BD subtitles and All star battle. Both spellings are used in Episode 9's newspaper article announcing the wedding. William Anthonio Zeppeli *'Wirr A Zeppelie': Name used in volume 5, on the letter he wrote to Dire. *'Will Anthonio Zeppeli': Used in JoJo6251. *'William Antonio Zeppeli' *'William Anthonio Zepeli' *'Will Antonio Zepeli' Tonpetty *'Tonpeti': The Ignition-One scanlations use this spelling. *'Tompeti': Common spelling by fansubbers of the Anime. *'Tom Petty': The name of the musician he is named after. Straizo *'Straights': Found in the Ignition-One scanlations and''' some fansubs. *'''Straits: Commonly used by other translation groups. Spelt exactly like the band reference. *'Straizzo': The romanization used for his counterpart on Jorge Joestar website. Tarkus *'Tarukus': Used in JoJo 6251, the PS2 game and All star battle. Bruford *'Blueford': Used in All star battle. Page, Jones, Plant and Bornnam *'Page, Jones, Plant and Bonham': Used in most fan translations, name of the members of Led Zeppelin. Part 2 Joseph Joestar *'Josef Joestar': Originally used by Ignition-One scanlations. Interestingly, his character sheet and gravestone at the end of Part II: Battle Tendency uses this non-anglicized spelling. His name written in the hotel registry in Justice (story arc) is also the same, though all its names are misspelled. An inconsistency on Araki's part, however the spelling was corrected after release of the Artbooks and the VIZ Media translation. Suzie Quatro Joestar (Suzi Q) *'Suzi Quatro Joestar': Used in JoJo 6251. *'Suzie Q' *'Suzi Q': used in JOJOVELLER. *'Suzi Q. Joestar': Used in the French translation. Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli *'Caesar Antonio Zeppeli' Rudol von Stroheim *'Rudolf von Stroheim': Used in most fansubs and scanlations. Santana *'Santviento': Used in Crunchyroll subtitles and All star battle. Wamuu *'Wham': Used for most, if not all English fansubs and scanlations. Spelt exactly like the Band reference. *'Wamoo': The official spelling in the Italian translation. (Star Comics) Esidisi *'ACDC': Used for most, if not all English fansubs and scanlations. Spelt exactly like the Band reference. *'AC/DC': See above. *'Eisidisi': The official spelling in the Italian translation. (Star Comics) *'Acideecy': The official spelling in the first edition Italian translation (Star Comics) Kars *'Cars': Used for most, if not all English fansubs and scanlations. Spelt exactly like the Band reference. *'Kars': The official spelling in the Italian translation. (Star Comics) Used in the All Star Battle translation as well. *'Kaaz': Originally used by Ignition-One scanlations. Air Supplena Island *'Saplena Island': Found in the Ignition-One Scanlations. Loggins *'Loggs': Used in All star battle. Messina *'Meshina': Used in All star battle. Red Stone of Aja *'Red Stone of Asia': Used in Ignition-One Scanlations. Lisa Lisa *'Elisabeth Joestar': Her true identity. *'Elizabeth Straizzo': Used on an illustration of Jorge Joestar website. George Joestar II *'Jorge Joestar': Used for his counterpart on Jorge Joestar website. Part 3 Jotaro Kujo *'Jotaro Cujoh': Araki has used both Kujo and Cujoh multiple times throughout the manga. Cujoh is also used in some loading screens of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. Holy Kujo *'Holly': Used in Viz Media, the actual first name. *'Holley': Used in the video games. *'Seiko': Nickname used by her friends, a pun on "holy". Muhammad Avdol *'Mohammed Abdul': Commonly used by Ignition-One Scanlations, fans and the second French edition. *'Muhammed Abdul' *'Muhammed Avdol': Used in the first French edition. *'Mohammad Avdol' Hierophant Green *'Hierophant Emerald': Used in the first chapters, while Kakyoin was under Dio's control. Jean Pierre Polnareff *'Jean-Pierre Polnareff': Used in both French editions. *'Jean Pierre Eiffel': Used in All star battle. Silver Chariot *'Chariot': Abbreviation sometimes used. Devo the Cursed *'Soul Sacrifice': Used in the American edition and All star battle. *'D'Bo': Used in the video games. Captain Tennille Imposter *'Captain Teneil': used in the video game. Rubber Soul *'Robber Soul': used in the video games. Roses *'Rogers': Found in the original scanlations for Part 3. J.Geil *'J Gail': Used in JoJo 6251. *'J Gale': Used in the Capcom video game. *'Centerfold': Used in All star battle. ZZ *'Zi.Zi': Used in the video games. Enya Geil *'Enya Gail': Used in JoJo 6251. *'Enyaba': Used in the American edition and All star battle. *'N-Yah Gail': Used in the video games. Steely Dan *'Rubber Soul': Used in the American edition. *'S-Terry Dan': Used in the video games. Arabia Fats *'Alabia Fats': Used in the video games. Death Thirteen *'Death 13': Used in the chapter names and some parts of the video games. Cameo *'Kameo': Used in the video games. Sherry *'Chérie': Used in the first French edition, written like Michel Polnareff's song "Tout, tout pour ma chérie". Iggy *'Iggi': Used in the Playstation video game. N'Doul *'N'Dool': Used in the video games. *'N'Dour': Spelt exactly like the reference. D'arby brothers *'Darby': Used in All star battle. Telence T. D'Arby *'Terence T. D'Arby': Spelt exactly like its reference. Oingo *'Zenyatta': Used in the American edition and All star battle. *'Oing': Used in the video games. Boingo *'Mondatta': Used in the American edition and All star battle. *'Voing': Used in the Playstation video game. Tohth *'Thoth': Found in JoJo 6251 and the video games. Spelt like the Egyptian deity. Chaka *'Chaca': Used in the video games. Khan *'Kan': Used in the video games. Mariah *'Mahrahia': Used in the video games. Bastet *'Bast': Used in JoJo 6251 and the video games. Alessi *'Alessy': Used in the video games. Sethan *'Seth': Written like the Egyptian deity. Kenny G *'Ken-E-Gee': Used in the Playstation video game. Tenore Sax *'Tenor Sax': Spelt exactly like the music instrument. Vanilla Ice *'Iced': Used in the Playstation video game. *'Cool Ice': Used in All star battle. The World *'World 21': Used by some characters, like Anubis. Part 4 Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable *'Part IV: Diamond is not Crash': Part IV's original name. *'Part IV: Diamond is not Crush': Has been used sporadically in Japanese materials along with the above. Crazy Diamond *'Shining Diamond': Used in All star battle. Echoes *'Reverb': Used in All star battle. Kira Yoshikage *'Kill・A Yoshikage': Araki's romanization often uses Kill・A. It's fairly common in many Japanese works involving Kira. Morioh *'Duwang': The Chinese pinyin Romanization of the characters for "Morioh" (more correctly Dùwáng). Used in and is the fan nickname for the original scanlations for Part 4. Red Hot Chili Pepper *'Chili Pepper': Abbreviation used by Josuke and used in All star battle. Pearl Jam *'Opal Jam': Used in All star battle. Heaven's Door *'Heaven's Gate': Used on a mid-chapter illustration of volume 34 and Oingo Boingo Brothers Adventure. Also used by Duwang scanlation. Mushikui *'Miteux': Used in the French edition. *'Bug Eat': Used by Duwang scanlations. Shigekiyo Yangu *'Fatty': Used in Duwang scanlations. Achtung Baby *'Achtung Baby': JoJo 6251 and JOJOVELLER romanization. *'Achtug Baby': JOJO A-GO!GO! romanization. Atom Heart Father *'Heart Father': Used in All star battle. Earth, Wind and Fire *'Terra Ventus': Used in All star battle. Boy II Man *'BoyManMan': Used in All star battle. Stray Cat *'Feral Cat': Used in All star battle. Highway Star *'Highway Go Go': Used in All star battle. Enigma *'Misterioso': Used in All star battle. Killer Queen *'Deadly Queen': Used in All star battle. Sheer Heart Attack *'Heart Attack': Used in All star battle. Killer Queen Bites the Dust *'Bite The Dust': Name used in the chapters. *'Another One Bites The Dust': Name of the song and of the chapters featuring this ability, actually not used for the ability itself. Part 5 Giorno Giovanna *'Haruno Shiobana': Birth name. Gold Experience *'Golden Wind': Used in All star battle. Bruno Buccellati *'Bruno Bucciarati': One of the romanization in JOJOVELLER. *'Blono Buccellati': Used in the French edition. Sticky Fingers *'Zipper Man': Used in All star battle. Sex Pistols *'Six Bullets': Used in All star battle. Aerosmith *'Li'l Bomber': Used in All star battle. Moody Blues *'Moody Jazz': Used in All star battle. Purple Haze *'Purple Smoke': Used in All star battle. Spice Girl *'Spicy Lady': Used in All star battle. Pericolo *'Belcaro': Used in Original Part 5 scanlations. *'Nunzio Pericolo': Used in the novel Purple Haze Feedback. Sorbet and Gelato *'Sorbei and Cante': Used in Original Part 5 scanlations. *'Sorbe and Gelato': Used in the French edition. Kraft Work *'Kraftwerk': Spelt exactly like the Band reference. *'Craft Work': Used in the French edition. *'Arts & Crafts': Used in All star battle. Formaggio *'Hormaggio': Used in the French edition. Little Feet *'Little Feat': Spelt exactly like the Band reference. *'Tiny Feet': Used in All star battle. Grateful Dead *'The Grateful Dead': Name of the volume. *'Thankful Dead': Used in All star battle. White Album *'White Ice': Used in All star battle. Beach Boy *'Fisher Man': Used in All star battle. Baby Face *'Babyhead': Used in All star battle. Risotto Nero *'Rizotto': Romanisation on his hat. Mr.President *'T-Rex': Used before the release of JOJO A-GO!GO!. Oasis *'Sanctuary': Used in All star battle. Green Day *'Green Tea': Used in All star battle. Diavolo *'Soliddo Nazo': One of his aliases. King Crimson *'Emperor Crimson': Used in All star battle. Chariot Requiem *'Silver Chariot Requiem': Full name. *'Requiem': abbreviation commonly used. Part 6 Jolyne Cujoh *'Jolyne Kujo': Used in Jojo Project and Nameless One scanlations and the French edition. Stone Free *'Stone Ocean': Used in All star battle. Ermes Costello *'Hermes Costello': Used in Jojo Project and Nameless One scanlations and the French edition. Forename spelt like the fashion brand. Kiss *'Smack': Used in All star battle. Weather Report (Character) *'Domenico Pucci': Birth name, forename spelt like the fashion designer. *'Wes Bluemarine': Real name, family name spelt like the fashion brand. Weather Report *'Weather Forecast': Used in All star battle. Atroe *'Etro':Used in Jojo Project and Nameless One scanlations and the French edition, spelt like the fashion brand. Foo Fighters *'F.F.': Name used for the user. Gwess *'Guess': Used in Ignition-One and Nameless One Scanlations and the French edition, spelt like the fashion brand. Johngalli A *'Jongalli A': Used in Ignition-One Sanlations and the French edition. Whitesnake *'White Snake': Used in the French edition. *'Pale Snake': Used in All star battle. Thunder McQueen *'Xander McQueen': Used in Jojo Project Scanlations and the French edition. *'Alexander McQueen': Full name on his prisoner card, spelt like the fashion designer. Highway to Hell *'Highway to Death': Used in All star battle. Burning Down the House *'Burning Down': Used in All star battle. Narciso Anasui *'Narc Ansatasia': Used in All star battle. Loccobarocco *'Rocco Barocco': Used in Nameless_One translations, spelt like the fashion designer. Miraschon *'Mirashon': Used in Nameless_One and Jojo Project translations. *'Milaschon': Used in the French edition, spelt like contraction of the fashion designer. Sports Maxx *'Sports Max': Used in Nameless_One and Jojo Project translations and the French edition, spelt closer to fashion brand. Sonny Likir *'Sonny Rikyel': Used in the French edition. Lang Rangler *'Lang Wrangler': Used in Nameless_One and Jojo Project translations and the French edition, family name spelt like the fashion brand. Kenzou *'Kenzo': Used in Jojo Project translations and the French edition, spelt like the fashion brand. D an G *'D&G': Used in Jojo Project translations and the French edition, written like Dolce & Gabbana abbreviation. Miu Miu *'Miuccia Miuller': Real name, used in JOJOVELLER. Ungalo *'Ungaro': Used in the French edition, spelt like the fashion designer. Rikiel *'Rykiel': Used in the French edition, spelt like the fashion designer. Donatello Versus *'Donatello Versace': Used in Nameless One and Jojo Project scanlations and the French Translations, spelt like the fashion designer instead of the brand. Perla Pucci *'Pearla Pucci': Used in Jojo Project scanlations and the French edition. Enrico Pucci *'Pucchi': Used in All star battle. C-Moon *'Full Moon': Used in All star battle. Made in Heaven *'Stairway to Heaven': First name when published in the Weekly Shonen Jump. *'Maiden Heaven': Used in All star battle. Part 7 Gyro Zeppeli *'J. Lo Zeppeli': Used in the Italian edition of SBR. *'Jayro Zeppeli': Used in the French edition. *'Julius Caesar Zeppeli': Real name used in JOJOVELLER, spelt like the Roman emperor. Stephen Steel *'Steven Steel': Used in JOJOVELLER and All star battle.. *'Stephen Stills': Spelt like the guitarist. Boomboom Family *'Boom Boom': Used by Jojo project scanlation. Mandom *'Mando': Used in All star battle. Sugar Mountain *'Snow Mountain': Used in All star battle. Magent Magent *'Magenta Magenta': Used in original scanlations, spelt like the single. Tubular Bells *'Tubular': Used in All star battle. D-I-S-C-O *'Di・s・co': Used by Jojo project scanlation. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap *'D4C': Abbreviation commonly used, also used in All Star Battle Part 8 Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) *'Jo2uke': Name used to differentiate in fan discussion from the original Josuke of Part 4, both names are spelled with different kanji. *'Gappy': Another name for the Part 8 protagonist used to differentiate from the orginal Josuke of Part 4. The name comes from the gap in the middle of Josuke's teeth. Soft & Wet *'S&W': Abbreviation used by Josuke. Born This Way *'Going Underground': Name in the Ultra Jump publication. Les Feuilles *'Autumn Leaves': Japanese pronunciation. Paper Moon King *'Paper Moon': Name in the Ultra Jump publication. Site Navigation Category:Lists Category:Concepts Category:JoJo Wiki Policy